


grave despair

by tsushido



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Canon, unedited and old i’ll probably révise this eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushido/pseuds/tsushido
Summary: shuichi decides to visit a grave after the killing game.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	grave despair

“Hey, can you hear me?”

“...”

“That’s a stupid question. Of course you can’t.”  
Shuichi refused to look up from the ground as he spoke. Instead, he focused on the grass beneath his feet, watching the blades move with the wind, catching sight of a small bug every so often. Unfortunately, those brought back bad memories too.

Shuichi closed his eyes.

“...It’s been really rough without you. But I guess that’s just how life works. We gain, we lose. Like a sick, never ending cycle.”

He paused, finally mustering up the courage to look up at the grave standing before him. As he balled his fists at his sides, he bit his lip, urging himself not to cry. 

“...but why did it have to be you?!”

The boy started to shake, his voice quivering as he spoke. A single tear fell from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away, focusing his attention on the headstone in front of him.

“It’s unfair.” He paused, taking a step forward. “It’s so fucking unfair. You left us alone in this disgusting world. You left me alone!”

He took a step backwards, and another tear fell. He again wiped it away, but it was too late to stop his crying now.

As he crumbed to the ground, Shuichi looked up to the gravestone. It’s weight loomed over him, like a deep despair had been embedded into the stone itself. Taking a deep breath, he sat up, fully facing the grave once more.

“I think… I think I would’ve understood more if it was an accident. If your death had been a murder, or just some natural cause that you couldn’t prevent. But it wasn’t.”  
At those words, more tears fell into the grass below, but he forced himself to keep talking, before his emotions betrayed him.

“You didn’t have to die for us, Ouma!” His voice was giving out, but he could care less. “You didn’t have to die for nothing!”

Finally, despair overtook him, and he was racking full on sobs, his form shaking beneath the dead boy’s headstone. 

The sun was too bright for such a gloomy day. The birds were too cheerful for such a hopeless situation. 

“You know,” Shuichi started, choking back tears as he sat up again, “I wish I had at least told you I loved you before you left us.” He paused, looking at the name eternally etched in stone before him. “But… I guess there’s no better time than the present right?”

The boy scooted forwards, pressing his forehead on the surface of the warm stone. He placed his palm on the grave as well, his fingers just barely touching the letters above it. Closing his eyes, he took one last deep breath, and whispered his final words to the boy.

“Ouma… I love you. And I’m sorry for everything.”


End file.
